Eulogy for Hero
by jueru2003
Summary: This is a eulogy I wrote for Hero, from Claudio


Since I wrote this for english class, all quotes are in italics and referenced (Line:Scene:Act).

* * *

Dear family and friends of Hero, citizens of Messina, welcome to this celebration of Hero's life. I was truly blessed enough to be engaged to our beloved Hero, our lifebond may have been cut short, but it will never fade it will linger for all eternity.

We have all despaired at the loss of Hero. She _'was the sweetest lady that ever I looked upon' (1:1:180). _Heropossessed the most desirable of all human traits, compassion, charity and elegance. May a kinder, gentler and more beautiful maiden never be found. We will all remember her purity and quiet strength with affection and she was a friend to all. During her short life she touched the hearts of all of us, '_Can the world buy such a jewel,'(1:1:175)_ as Hero? God may only have granted her half a life but just knowing her, allowed us to truly appreciate the people around us and what we have.

Don Pedro helped bring the two of us together and he has my eternal gratitude for it. He told me '_If thou dost love fair Hero, cherish it'_(1:1:295) before he helped arrange our engagement with the permission of Leonato, Hero's father. He conversed with Hero during the masquerade while dressed as I, to confess my feelings, since I was too shy to approach her. If it had not been for him, I would not have experienced the pleasure of loving her heavenly character.

Hero was my betrothed and '…_I love her…'(1:1:220), _she was a '..._sweet and innocent lady...'_(5:1:190). I loved Hero with all my heart and soul and there is nothing I regret more than not cherishing the time we had together. I pray that God will take loving care of her and I will forever keep my memories of her engrained in my heart.

Even after the death of her mother, Hero remained strong and became the lady we were all proud to have known. She never cared about material possessions and was untouched by the sins of vanity or greed. She always carried herself with an air of grace and was one of the most courteous and virtuous ladies I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She honoured her father by continuously acting as befitted her station; as the daughter of the governor of Messina, but she always treated those of lesser station with gentleness and empathy. She was always ready with a kind word for anyone; she truly was a friend to all she met. She was an innocent and kind lady and a great support to her father.

Leonato loved his daughter, Hero was his only heir and he wished only the best for her. He was an adoring father to Hero and a brilliant role model. When his wife died, he stepped up and raised Hero to be a caring and righteous lady even though he had duties as the governor of Messina. Please know Leonato, that you have our deepest sympathies for the loss of your one and only daughter, our beloved Hero. Hero was a precious gift given to all of us by God.

Beatrice and Hero were more like sisters than cousins. They were almost never found without the other and their dearest wish was that the other would lead a happy life. Beatrice was overjoyed to hear of our upcoming nuptials and wished us the utmost happiness. Beatrice, I share your despair, your friendship with Hero brought light to even her darkest night.

Hero _' always hath been just and virtuous_ '(5:1:295) so I must, '_Possess the people in Messina here; How innocent she died_'(5:1:275) and of how pure and unselfish she was. Hero now _'...lies buried with her ancestors..._ (5:1:70) and '_lives in death with glorious fame_'(5:2:7) she will never be forgotten by the people who treasured her.

Hero lived her short life with quiet strength, propriety and obedience. She was a friend to all and her modesty and loveliness made her the miracle of Messina. We are all better off for having known her. We should celebrate and give thanks that God granted us the wonderful gift of Hero, even if it was only for a limited time. She will always be remembered with fondness and warmth and her memory will never be extinguished from our minds. Let us give thanks for the life of a woman I am proud to have called my betrothed and who I will forever miss and yearn for over the coming years.


End file.
